Suggestions
'Suggestions - '''what every player should do everyday!!! : '''NOTE for beginners': always check your surroundings for enemy cities, and check the remaining time of BP (beginners protection), if you don't want surprises. : Everyday play: Daily login : For each consecutive day you log in, you get a bonus reward, for every 5 consecutive days you get a random advance reward. : the longer your daily login strike is the higher your VIP level option will be, for every day you get VIP points, whith more points the higher the VIP level you could exchange, and the higher the VIP lvl, the more rewards, upgrades, coins, etc.(bonuses) you get. Epic hero persuade :: Don't forget to persuade your hero, having 2-3 heroes is my suggestion, helps also with daily progress for the "daily reward" Upgrade units :: if you are lvl 50+ sire, remember to upgrade your units. Quests : server reset quests everyday at 6 pm PDT, and another reset at 9 pm PDT, the second reset is for salary, sire vitality. : for all the quest go talk to Royal Advisor Dumont daily quests (5 max) : this also has rarity (white, blue) that increase the rewards: * daily gift chest - the chest have a chance of being empty. * sire exp * coins alliance quests (25 max) * Crusade quest (5 max) * Alliance Development quest (5 max) :: give development to your alliance so the alliance leader and elder could build and/or upgrade buildings * Bounty quest (5 max) :: you get also "Drakkari stone fragment" : in each one you get: sire exp, coins and glory. You could use glory to buy items in the Alliance Store. hero quests (10 - 45 max) : you need your hero(es) to be out of battle to use them on the quests, your army could be traveling and still be able to use the hero for the quest, and the more important is that your hero need to have HP. : When you enter you will see the selected hero and the list of possible quests he could do, this quests also has rarity (white, green, purple) the higher the rarity the success % drops also, but the reward increases. : In the right side of the window you could select your Hero. : you can get as rewards: * Hero Medal - could use to exchange for hero gear. * coins * hero EXP Conquer resources wilds :: to boost you resource production, conquer at least 1 wild of each type for your main city, for your (army production city) always try to boost grain production up to 100%, and for your other cities is your choice. Dungeons : each day you get Vitality acourding to your Sire lvl, the higher your Sire the more vitallity, and the vitallity is mainly used for dungeons or special events dungeons. Upgrade city and technologies :: always upgrade buiding, and technologies. Conquer wilds to get rewards remember to use your and wilderness information points to found new wilderness if you are out of those.